Nicole Griffin
Nicole Griffin (previously known as "Nicole Carrots") is a close friend of Peter Tagg. She inspired the majority of the events in the final episode of Trooper Village Stories, and also inspired some of the events in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. She also created the character Romell. Nicole is a massive fan of Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She is also a fan of Love Live! School Idol Project and the character Nico Yazawa. History Background In 2013, Nicole became a huge fan of the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. This makes Nicole the first person in the Kirby Bulborb lore to become a fan of JoJo, with Peter himself not being aware of it's existence until 2016, three years after Nicole became a fan of it. Friendship with Peter Nicole and Peter knew each-other since December 2017, but didn't become close friends until July 2018. During this time, Peter was aware she loves Undertale and the character Papyrus. Peter told her to look up "Nico from Love Live", and she did and became a fan of both the character and the series. She then became close friends with Peter. The following week, Nicole told Peter that her birthday was on the 29th of August and she loves Doki Doki Literature Club and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Peter wanted to get her a birthday present, and decided to order a Papyrus plush. After the summer vacation, on the 6th of September, Peter gave Nicole his Papyrus plush as a late birthday present. Nicole thanked him for the gift and thanked him again at the end of the day. The next day, Nicole told Peter she put the Papyrus plush on her bed with her other Undertale plushies; Toriel, Asriel, and Sans, and also said she has a poster of all the characters. The week after, Nicole told Peter that she has all the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga volumes. On December 3rd 2018, Peter decided to make Nicole a CD with all the openings and endings from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Parts 1-5). He expanded on this, and also included a second disc, which featured all the songs on the JoJo Anthology albums, along with the english versions of Great Days and Fighting Gold. He gave it to her the next day, and she thanked him for the gift. On December 12th 2018, Nicole told Peter that she has seen Trooper Village Stories, and also said that she really loved the JoJo CD he made for her. When asked by Peter if she wants the Pikmin named after her to live or die, Nicole initially said for her to die, but later revealed that to be a joke, and would like her to live. On January 9th 2019, Peter brought in his Sayori plush to show Nicole. She told Kirby that she got the DDLC plushies for Christmas, and also said that she loves all the girls from DDLC, but loves Sayori the most. Nicole also drew a picture of the Sayori plush for Peter, which was later featured in several of his videos. Sometime later, Nicole told Peter that she was a huge fan of the channel TGFbro, and that she's following Jay Swingler and Romell Henry on Instagram. Nicole's Instagram username, "thetgf2019", is also a reference to TGFbro. On January 29th 2019, Nicole and Peter became friends on Discord, and decided to have an hour long call (which they also did the day after and went on to do daily). Peter also transferred ownership of his Discord server to Nicole. In February 2019, Peter gave Nicole a Minecraft cat plush. Nicole loved the gift and decided to name him Romell, after Romell Henry from TGFbro. Peter thought Romell would be a good inclusion in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, so he decided to buy his own Minecraft cat plush (which Nicole refers to as "Romell 2") so Romell could be used in his videos. Romell made his first appearance in the video Kirby Bulborb's 1K Subscriber Q&A. Influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore Nicole is a massive influence to Peter, inspiring both him and his work. During the summer vacation, Peter decided to make a character based on Nicole. The Nicole featured in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening is near enough identical to the real life one, with similar interests and a very similar personality. Nicole's first appearance was in the last episode of Trooper Village Stories, The Final Trial Of Trooper Village, which the real life Nicole heavily inspired the majority of the events in, such as Kirby Bulborb giving Nicole a Papyrus plush and him reading manga on the grass. Most of the episode also took place on the 29th of August, the birthday of both the fictional Nicole and the one in real life. The episode itself was also uploaded on the 29th of August. Nicole is also a minor influence on Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, which featured the Pikmin named after Nicole as a main ally, and also featured a town named Griffin Street. Nicole was also mentioned and indirectly featured in The Beatles At The Literature Club, which also featured and referenced the majority of the events in Peter and Luke's school life in 2018 and 2019. Gallery image0 (7).jpg image0 (9).jpg Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 5.38.58 pm.png Nicole Griffin's Sayori Drawing.jpg 20190126 130731.jpg 20190115 073545-1.jpg 20190126 130831.jpg image0 (6).jpg 20190323 121535-1.jpg Childish.jpg image0 (10).jpg 20190214_153934-1.jpg IMG_20190214_080608-1.jpg 20190214_154021-1.jpg 20190214_153755-1.jpg 20190214_153825-1.jpg 20190214_153649-1.jpg Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 1.11.32 am.png Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 1.11.44 am.png 20190323 121342-1.jpg romell.jpg jay.jpg large.png IMG_20190128_220033_596.jpg fullsizeoutput_2cbb.jpeg 49554404_360405671208299_6087174915695749530_n.jpg Screen Shot 2019-02-01 at 10.44.06 pm.png images.png image0 (12).jpg Big Smoke.jpg Trivia * Sayori is Nicole's favourite Doki, but she still loves the others too. * Nicole created the character Romell, who went on to become a main ally in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. * In 2009, a YouTube account called "cooldog006" was created. The only video on the account is "Lockerz Invite!", which contains the line "I know this is a short video, but PEACE OUT!", which would be referenced in the finale of Trooper Village Stories years later. Peter believed this account to be Nicole's at the time, but she later told him that cooldog006 wasn't one of her accounts. * Nicole is able to do impressions of all the main characters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, the only downside is she can only do one line in Rarity's voice. * Fluttershy is Nicole's favourite pony. * Nicole is the second real life friend of Kirby's to be a massive Undertale fan, the first one being Puffle. * Nicole's favourite YouTube channel is TGFbro. * While Nicole isn't the first person to have a character in Peter's shows named after them, she is the first person to have a character completely based on them. Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:TVS Crew Category:UNDERTALE Category:Otakus Category:Love Live! Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:Manga artists Category:Filmmakers Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Memes